Chakotay's Love will never die
by BabyMimi
Summary: Chakotay's gonna tell Seven he loves her so badly.
1. Default Chapter

Chakotay was so tired today. So Chakotay was walking by himself and Chakotay thought of Seven becaues Chakotay says " She's so pretty but I wish that Seven loved me like I love her. " Chakotay fell in love with 7 when Chakotay was with Seven in the computer room and Chakotay   
saw how the light played off Seven's sparkling blond hair. " Wow. Chakotay hissed.   
"Seven you sure are pretty. " Seven blushed and Chakotay was SO SURPRISED, Chakotay   
had never seen Seven blush before because Seven is such a borg and trys not to feel  
stuff.And Chakotay felt such happyness then because maybe Seven loved him too!!!  
  
So Chakotay was walking by himself and felt really nervous because Chakotay   
was gonna ask Seven out on a date. And Chakotay felt scared because Chakotay was   
getting old. Chakotay loved Seven though. But maybe Seven didn't love Chakotay. And   
Seven was young and sooo gorgeous. Oh, that would be so bad.  
  
And Chakotay was walking with his feet are moving really slow now because  
Chakotay started to think about it. " What if Seven hates me! Which will be so saddening  
because i love Seven so! And Chakotay realizes to late that Chakotay said this   
out loud because when Chakotay looked back Chakotay saw Janeway and Torres and Tom   
and Belanna and Doctor and Tuvok and Harry all standing there staring at Chakotay.  
And they all say " What!!! You love Seven. Why do you love 7? I didn't know you  
love her. " " Guys I'm really nervous right now because I've gotta ask Seven on our  
first date..... but its not our first date if Seven says no, but I really wish Seven  
says yes. " " Chakotay you mean you dont love me anymore? " Janeway demanded tears   
are running down her face like a giant waterfall. " No Katherine. But you're my best  
friend and I'm so happy because you are the one who brought 7 to Voyager. " " Oh thank  
you Chakotay. " Janeway cried. " Even though I'm sad because I'll never have a boyfriend  
again. I can't beleive you like Seven! " Torres shouted. " Yeah! " Doctor screamed.   
" I love Seven more than you. " And Janeway felt sorry for the hologram because Janeway  
knows what Doctor feels Janeway just had her heart broken like a vase in the big museum  
in Paris.  
  
" Oh poor Doctor. " Tom whined. "I know you love Seven but one day you'll   
love someone else. " Like who? " Doctor ejaculated sadly. And suddenly Doctor saw  
Janeway, and even though Doctor loved Seven more Doctor knew Doctor was in love with  
Janeway. And even though Janeway was not all that cute and Janeay was old her hair  
looked really pretty in the hallway and Janeway was so skinny, and so Doctor ruminated  
when Doctor found Janeway by the lockers, " I love you Katherine. " " I love you too!   
" Janeway elucidated and they got married. But that was gonna happen in 30 days.   
  
And so Chakotay was walking by himself to Sevens room. Chakotay said he'd   
call Seven when Seven was in the computer room but then Chakotay got scared so Chakotay  
stammered 'I'll wait until Seven gos to Seven's room." But then Chakotay desided to  
call Seven in the computer room because Chakotay was nervous that Seven might say no  
and if Seven did Chakotay wanted to be somewhere else really fast so Seven didn't  
see him crying with such bad sadness. And Chakotay's hands would shake badly like an  
earthquake. So Chakotay was walking down the hall and suddenly Neelix was there.  
  
" Oh my god Neelix! " Chakotay exclaimed. " I bet you heard I love Seven! "  
" Yah I heard Chakotay. And I am so happy you love Seven. " Neelix knew what feeling  
such love was like. Neelix used to love a girl called Kes who was really pretty and  
young. Kes had short blonde hair and weird ears. And Kes always wore skirts and Kes  
helped Doctor a lot. Kes was nice to everyone and Kes had a pretty voice. Except  
for the time that Kes was kidnapped by a evil war lord and Kes was mean and shouted   
a lot. But Kes loves Neelix too and she is thinking of Neelix when Kes watched Chakotay   
talk to Neelix. So Kes impeached from her other universe " Chakotay go tell Seven you  
love her!!!!! " " Okay " Chakotay said.  
  
So Chakotay was walking by himself but now his feet hurt really bad.   
So Chakotay said hes gonna stop for a long time and Chakotay was looking down   
the hall to try to see Seven come. " Uh oh what if Seven walks down before I'm ready   
to ask her out! " Chakotay implored and Chakotay was really scared fast so Chakotay   
runned up and down the hall until Chakotay reaches the computer room. And then Chakotay   
looked through the door and Chakotay saw Seven with a boy!!!  
  
Chakotay feels tears running down his face like the water in a monsoon.   
" Oh no Seven's in love with another boy. " And Chakotay turns and ran off down  
the hall crying but Seven is standing in the computer room and Seven saddens that   
she's talking to the boy and not to Chakotay " Who I love! " Seven said with such joy.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
I am not going to leave Chakotay feeling so bad and Seven without Chakotay who  
she loves like he loved her!!! They love each other. They're Voyagers Mulder  
and Scully and I'm gonna have a story that happens after this and tell me if you  
like it and I can write faster!!!!!!! 


	2. Chakotay is so saddened because Chakotay...

So the story left off with Chakotay running down the hallway because  
Chakotay was so saddened by seeing Seven talking to another boy because Chakotay   
thought Seven loved the boy. So anyway, Chakotay's crying and I am remorseful  
because I know it was sad to have Seven and Chakotay not in love with not themselves   
but I have to write it blame my muse! Chakotay's shaking all over and over and   
Chakotay asserted " Oh, why Seven, why why why don't you love me like I love you   
so much? I wish you loved me because I love no one the way I love you! "  
Seven is walking down the hall now because Seven is thinking of Chakotay.   
Seven looks so pretty right now in a pink tight shirt and pants that form together   
like they are one outfit and Seven's hair is in a french twist that has little   
strands of blonde hair spilling about her ivory patrician features. Seven grunted   
" Why hasn't Chakotay come to say hi to me anymore? " Chakotay has been in love with  
Seven since the day Voyager fell into the Delta Quadrant but Chakotay didn't tell  
Seven Chakotay doesn't know Seven loves him with such granduer too. Seven did   
thought of him for so long when Seven walked away. " Oh I love him! I love him   
so much!!! "  
But then suddenly the ship shook so hard that Seven fell down and hurt her   
ankle. " Ow my ankle! Ow! Help!!! Helllpppp! " Seven deplored. And Chakotay is  
eighteen decks away but Chakotay hears Seven screaming. " Oh no! " Chakotay  
would frantically utter. " The woman I love with all my heart is hurt! I can't   
let her be hurt! " Chakotay ran and ran and ran so hard until Chakotay got there   
but Chakotay doesn't visage Seven anywhere. " Seven!!! " Chakotay felt so scared  
Chakotay's teeth did chatter badly. " What if Seven was kidnapped by a alien? "  
Janeway stumbled down the corridor until Janeway bumped into Chakotay's but.   
" Woah Chakotay you have a nice but I bet you worked out a lot? " Janeway is just   
joking I hope no little kids are offensive by this joke. I am really sorry if it   
hurt your feelings. " Oh Katherine I heard Seven screaming I don't know where she  
was. " " Ok we'll find her. " So they ran together walking really fast until  
they get lost. " Oh where are we? " " I don't know. " Seven is still vehemencing  
"Help help help ow ow ow help me please!!!!!"  
  
Aliens stormed across the transporter and kidnapping Seven!!!!   
" Oh no! " Chakotay denounced with such a scared voice that Chakotay  
bumped into a wall trying to run down the corridor because Chakotay was   
still lost. Janeway cries too. Oh no what will happen to Seven!?  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Don't worry I love happy endings and I really love Chakotay and Seven   
they're really cool together just give me a lot of good feedback and   
I'll keep writing faster and faster! 


	3. iN THIS CHAPTER A GREAT DEAL OF SADNESS ...

So anyway last week Seven of Nine got badly hurt and a alien kidnapped Seven. Chakotay and Janeway got lost looking for Seven because Seven's loud crying caused them to be scared. Seven is on a alien ship because a alien is in love with Seven. " You are the most gorgeous babe I ever saw!!!" Expostulated the evil alien man. Seven starts to cry because Seven is scared but the crying just makes Seven look prettier. The alien theorizes, "Ohh la la I am gonna marry you!!!"   
Chakotay is crying also because Chakotay is thinking of Seven who has just been kidnapped. I know that this is really saddening right now and I promise I will make it happy eventually!!!! I know its dark but trust me nothing really bad happens anyways and Seven and Chakotay get to kiss and make sex in the end. Janeway trys to comfort Chakotay but Janeway is not Seven. Janeway has hairs that are not pretty like Sevens and Janeway has two hands and a uniform. Janeway scoffs "Oh Chakotay please don't feel bad even though I know you don't love me anymore doesn't mean I don't love you so badly."  
"Yeah but it is so saddening!!! Seven my Seven is lost forever." Chakotay enticed. Janeway smoldered "Oh I'm so sad. I think I'm gonna cry also. I love Seven because she could be my little baby if I had her once time and she is so gorgeous with such a good body. I wish I had hair and bosoms like Seven's." "Thats ok Kathryn." Chakotay debilitates but Chakotay knows its not true Chakotay just wants to be nice to Janeway. "You are prettyness in your own specials." "Thanks." Kathryn wheedles in a crying way Kathryn's tears are like the crying volcano of lava. Seven is right now running away because Seven shouts "Oh no a alien is gonna make me marry him! Chakotay!!!! Helllllpppp!!!!!"  
Chakotay heard Seven's screamed. "Oh my god Sevens in trouble!!!! Janeway we need to run so faster to get to Seven of Nine before she gets caught!" "Yes!" Janeway enjoindered.  
"No don't run away you pretty pretty woman!" Yells the evil alien. "Please you don't know who I am." "Who are you" "I am Q". "Q!!!!" "Yes." "Cool". So Q's not evil after all. "But what do you want?" "I have been watching you and I think I'm in love with your beauty. You are gorgeous." "Oh thanks." Seven's face blushes like the redness of a volcano. "So will you run away with me and be my bride! You can live forever and be my queen of the Q world." "That sounds really cool." Seven yaps. Seven is thinking so hard that Seven's eyes look like two bubbling volcanos. Q is so scared that Seven with say no to Q.  
"Oh Seven please I can't live without you!!!" Chakotay muttered. "She would not have wisdom to refuse Chakotay's adored." Janeway said.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
Okay okay okay I'm so mean! I know!!! But don't worry. More is on the way. LOLOLOLOL!!! ::hugs:: ::kisses:: ::hugs:: ( 


	4. S

Ok so lots of people were told to me that I use volcanos to much. Guys I really try to make books that are easy to see because I have described it and I know there are some mean or weird people who say bad things but some nice people saying maybe I should not write volcanos. 


	5. Rachel finds such a true love

RACHEL FINDS SUCH A TRUE LOVE  
Rachel was trembling badly as Rachel cried and remembers the happenings of the early morning dawn when the moon still growled through the window. Ross had kissed Phoebe and Joey was kissing Phoebe so Phoebe got to choose in who Phoebe was in love.  
Rachel was crying so hard because Rachel was loving with Ross and Joey was supposed to be loving with Rachel. Gunther came. "Oh Rachel you look so sad." Gunther echoes. "Oh I am so remorseful." Rachel undulated. "Let me render assistance to you." Gunther gave Rachel a tissue.  
Rachel blowed Rachel's nose on the white tissue and it looked gross because there was snot and wet stuff and it was like a moon leaking water. But Gunter loved Rachel so Gunther did not hate Rachel for gross nose snot. "Oh Rachel you are always so pretty." Gunter proposed.  
"No. It's not true. I am ugly." "No,no your not!!!" "Then why did everyone not love me rather Phoebe?" "Because they cannot be not crazy." Gunther was passionately humming. "You are 10x as prettier as Phoebe and 10x smart and cooler. No one could love Pheobe more." "But they do. BUT THEY DO!!!"  
"I love you so badly Rachel." Gunther got on Gunther's knees and held out a box. "See I purchasing a ring so I can go proposing but you never loved me." "Oh but I did love you Gunther!!!!" Rachel cried. So they marry. And Ross and Joey get jealous. He he he. 


End file.
